Grimm Moments
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring some very Grimm characters.
1. Pigsy

**Title: Pigsy**

**Time: Towards the end of the 5th book (I think that's when Sabrina's birthday was... tell me if you know for sure I'm wrong). **

**Characters: Puck and Sabrina**

**Summary: There's no doubt about it; Puck is a pig. **

Sabrina closed her eyes and breathed in deep. The warm scents of eggs, bacon, and fluffy pancakes filled her up inside. Uncle Jake had decided to make Sabrina her birthday breakfast, and better than that; it was a normal breakfast. Like a _normal_ kid might have.

''Here you go 'Brina,'' Jake said, setting a plate down in front of her.

Sabrina saw her sister lick her lips hungrily. The blonde girl had just taken a large bit when a large belched sounded from behind her.

''What, no cake?'' Puck asked, disappointed. Sabrina nearly gagged on the scent of his breath.

''I will cut the cake at noon,'' Granny Relda assured him.

Puck sat down next to a sober faced Mr. Canis and wrinkled his nose when Uncle Jake served him. ''This is the boringest breakfast I've ever seen!''

''It's perfect,'' Sabrina said matter-of-factly. _And boringest isn't a word._

The oldest Grimm sister tried to enjoy her breakfast, but it was difficult with Puck eating louder than she would have thought humanly possible. _Maybe because Puck isn't really human._ She looked on with disgust as he placed eggs, sticky with syrup, into his mouth with his bare hands.

''Do you have to be such a pig?''

Puck's eyes sparkled mischievously. He morphed into a very large, very smelly pig and proceeded to snort and oink and stuff his face with bacon.

''No cannibalism at the table,'' Granny chided.

Daphne turned to Sabrina. ''What does cannibalism mean?''

''It means I've lost my appetite,'' Sabrina said, dumping her plate into the sink. Leave to Puck the Pig to ruin her first normal meal in almost a year.


	2. Color

**Title: Color**

**Time: Right after the 6th book **

**Characters: Mr. Canis, Snow White**

**Summary: It must be odd to see the world again after you've been blind for so long. **

''All I've ever done, I've done to protect you!'' Charming spat.

''Oh, have you?'' Snow White asked. ''I suppose I should be honored then. How noble for a prince like you to love someone like me.''

Snow left her furious ex behind and hurried passed Robin and his Merry Men. She soon fell into step with Mr. Canis at the head of the group. He nodded at her but didn't seek conversation. Good, she didn't want it.

They walked on and on and on. Snow was beginning to wonder if Charming even had a destination in mind when a voice said from behind her; ''Are you alright?''

She assumed he was talking to her and turned to face the speaker, then she realized Robin Hood was speaking to Canis instead. The man jumped and turned around.

''Yes,'' He said, squinting at the Everasfter intensity.

Robin Hood turned to his followers and bellowed; ''Do any of you forest dwellers have eye drops?''

No one did.

''I don't need drops,'' Mr. Canis said. ''In fact, I'm seeing better than I can ever remember.'' Snow shared at confused look with Robin.

''I used to be colorblind.''

Robin Hood put his hand on Canis's shoulder. ''Well, you've joined our ranks just in time. The forest is one of the only places worth seeing for.''

Snow cocked her head. It had to be hard to for Canis to lose his acute senses of smell and hearing along his supernatural strength. It was probably worth it for him to own his own body. She wondered if it would be worth it just to see in color.


	3. Beneath Her

**Title: Beneath Her**

**Time: During the 7th book.**

**Characters: Henry, Veronica, and Goldilocks **

**Summary: Such jealousies were beneath her. **

''I think we should just go to bed.''

Veronica Grimm could feel the frustration emanating off her husband. Without a word she grabbed their sleeping bags and zipped them together. She looked at him and he stared back. After a few moments he gestured for her to get in first. She sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

The pair took no time getting settled comfortably. Veronica ran one finger up and down her husband's spine and, receiving no response, lost herself in her thoughts.

Only a small part of Veronica was awake when she heard the soft tapping of bare feet on carpet. She rolled over to find her husband had noticed the sound too. It was Goldilocks, small feet and all. Henry stared after her as she slipped down the hallway.

Veronica felt that horrible feeling coming back again. That jealous feeling that came whenever she or her husband caught a glimpse of the Everafter's unblemished skin or delicate waste.

Well, such jealousies were beneath her.

Veronica turned to her husband and ran her hand through his hair. His shoulders moved sharply and he looked at her a bit dazed.

''What are you doing?'' He whispered.

''Amusing myself,'' she said, eyes glinting. Then she kissed him hard on the lips, trying to drive every thought of that blonde-haired beauty out of his mind.

Henry responded as she expected; kissing and caressing her neck. It sent shivers through her whole body. His lips moved slowly upwards until they met her lips. She moved closer, intending to put her hands up his shirt, when suddenly the footsteps come back.

Veronica turned away from her husband.

There was a long pause, made complete when Goldilocks movement ceased. She could feel Henry's gaze on her back, and a sense of victory filled her. This time he had paid no attention to Goldilocks; she had not allowed it.

Goldilocks brushed her long hair out of her face and stared at the still bodies of her ex-boyfriend and his wife. Veronica's raven locks flowed like a black stream over her pillow. Goldie wondered if her hair ever did that while she slept, and she also wondered if she, the Everasfter who was known widely for her lack of common sense, had ever stood a chance against Veronica Grimm.

Goldilocks shook her head to shoo those thoughts from her mind. Henry had broken up with her long before he met Veronica.

And anyway, such jealousies were beneath her.


	4. Winner Takes All

**Title: Winner Takes All **

**Time: Somewhere during the 6th book **

**Characters: The Poker Princesses, Jake **

**Summary: Sometimes it has to be all or nothing. **

Jacob Grimm walked up the long pathway that lead to Rapunzel's home.

_If she isn't here, I'll go home and take a nap before I do any more searching,_ he promised himself.

''Hello? Is anyone home,'' he called, knocking at the door.

It was flung open by the longhaired beauty herself.

Jake smiled. ''Hey, is-''

''Jacob! I _hope_ you're not calling on another woman,'' said Briar Rose, one eyebrow raised. She was sitting at a large game table with Snow White and Cinderella.

Rapunzel took her seat just before Cindy called ''Woohoo! Hand it over girls!'' Everyone started pushing poker chips in her direction.

''I've been looking all over town for you,'' Jake said, stepping inside.

''This is an official meeting of the Poker Princesses; no boys allowed!'' The table cried.

''Oh, there's only one game left anyway,'' Briar said, beckoning her boyfriend inside.

''Let's make this one interesting,'' Cindy said, placing a small diamond in the middle of the table. The group cheered and placed their bets. Rapunzel took a small stone statue of a cat from the windowsill and Snow dug around her purse until she finally gave up and threw in her necklace.

''I can't wait to get my hands on that,'' Rapunzel said, eyeing the gold ring.

Briar scoffed. ''Oh please. I'm putting up the most valuable thing I have.''

''Let's see it!''

Briar pointed with one finger.

''Betting your boyfriend? The scandal!'' Cindy said, laughing along with the rest of the princesses.

''Well, I for one could be more thrilled,'' Rapunzel said, batting her eyelashes at Jake.

''I'll win,'' Briar said with confidence at the same time Jake said ''She'll win.''

''She won…'' Snow said, a bit surprised. Her friend hadn't been doing very well until that last hand.

''She certainly beat me,'' Cindy said, slapping down her three of clubs.

Briar Rose picked up the statue, the necklace, and the diamond, placed them in her boyfriend's hand, and lead her winnings out the fount door with a slight smirk.


	5. Shopping

**Title: Shopping **

**Time: During the 1st book**

**Characters: Mr. Canis **

**Summary: There are many things Mr. Canis doesn't like. Shopping, children and Pippy Longstalking are among them. **

Mr. Canis roamed the isles of the children's clothing, trying to block out the maddening wails of every child who were denied something they wanted. Everything about this place reminded him why he didn't want children.

''Sir?'' It was an irritatingly high pitched voice. ''Do you need assistance sir?''

''No,'' he said softly, hoping she would just walk away. He knew this girl; Pippy Longstalking. The girl who started talking and never stopped.

''That's good,'' she waved her bright, braided head around. ''So many people need help around here. What if _I _need help? Who's going to help _me_?''

Mr. Canis shrugged his shoulders a little. This girl, among few others, knew his true form yet had no fear of him. It was mostly unnerving and a little annoying.

''I've said hello to every guest in the store, but only forty-two of them responded. _Forty-two! _Not even a response for every hour I've worked today. Can you believe that?''

No, he couldn't believe that. ''I need clothes for two girls. A seven-year-old and a eleven-year-old.''

The associate folded her arms. _''_So you _do_ need help. Very well. How about this?''

She held up a particularly unattractive shirt. Sold colored with a monkey hanging off a tree and the words _hang in there_ in bold print across the top_._

''Perfect,'' he said dryly, allowing her to lead him to the register. Anything would do so long as it got him out of this place.


End file.
